The legend begins Honda Natsume
by Dark neko-san
Summary: Fruits basket and Naruto crossover.Female Naruto!Tohru decides to visit her cousin,Natsume.The other Souma's,with the exception of Akito,go as well.What will come of this?Complete chaos!pairings decided!
1. The legend begins!

The legend begins!Honda Natsume?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Fruits basket.

Honda Tohru smiled to herself holding an envelope.Carefully opening it and taking out a folded up paper.Unfolding it she read it to herself softly.

_Dear Tohru-chan,_

_Hey it's me!How have you been?Good I hope.Anyways I passed!Im a genin!Isn't it great?But I have something I really want to ask!Well...do you think you can visit?Im really bored here!And Kyuubi is really getting on my nerves!You can also bring all of those others you live with and there family!I already talked to the old man.He said it was alright as long as you agree.Write soon!_

_Love always,_

_Honda Natsume_

_Future Hokage!_

Tohru giggled and folded the the letter back up.Her giggles stopped.How was she going to tell Shigure,Yuki, and Kyo?It would be to much to ask!She didn't want to leave them!But what if they didn't want to come?She didn't want to force them to come!She started to panic.But she also did not want Natsume upset!After all Natsume had her own burden.A burden which might be greater then the Souna's.She bowed her head.She didn't even know about Natsume until she recieved a letter three weeks ago!She gulped."Oh,Tohru-kun!I am so glad I found you!I swear the gods may be looking after me!Now Yuki won't have to cook!''said an overly joyfull Shigure.Tohru jumped slightly and smiled,"I will get right on it!''she said smiling before heading for the kitchen.She didn't notice she had left the letter on the couch she was sitting on.Shigure's curiousity got the better of him and he opened up the letter.Scanning through it he smiled,"Tohru-kun!''he cheered making his way to the kitchen.Tohru turned and Shigure showed her the letter."So when are we going?''


	2. Getting ready

Chapter 2:Thursday

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits basket or Naruto.

The legend begins Honda Natsume

Tohru was happy.She had just got word that every Souma was going to come.Except Akito.Who was sick but allowed them all to go.No one knew why but were happy to be able to get out.She hadn't recieved a letter back from Natsume though.And it worried her.But Natsume lived quite far and that was excpected.She had been waiting all day and right now it was ten o'clock at night.She sighed and was about to get into bed when a 'poof' got her attention.She turned and saw a small grey fox wagging it furry tail happily.It let out a soft howl and dug through a small bag attached to it's side.It pulled out an envelope and put it at her feet letting out another soft howl it poofed away.Tohru stared at the spot where the fox had just been then at the envelope.Bending down she picked it up and sat on her bed.Should she open it?She looked around nervously.What did she have to lose?She couldn't help but worry.Then something caught her eye.A small spiral was drawn on the envelope.It was extremly faint and she had to squint to make sure it was a spiral.Then she remembered Natsume used to be called 'Uzumaki' meaning spiral.Now more reasured she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out an orange paper.She began reading the paper

_Tohru-chan!Your really coming?_**YAY!IM SO HAPPY!**

Tohru giggled at Natsume's outburst even if it was on paper.

_Well then come on Thursday the old man got you a ride.You first go by boat until you get to wave country.You then will take a smaller boat to get to fire country.Old man sent some ANBU to help you out.Oh!Im on a mission at wave country right now and we are going back tommarow!I can't wait to spend time with my cousin!_

_Love,_

_Natsume_

_Future Hokage!_

Putting the paper on her nightstand Tohru checked her calender."Tuesday.''she read with a big smile.She would have to tell everyone else to pack up.She let out a yawn.But first sleep.

Wensday morning

Tohru woke up bright and early making breakfast she waited patiently for Shigure,Yuki, and Kyo to arrive.After ten minutes Yuki and Kyo walked in.The three sat down and waited for Shigure.Another ten minutes later was enough.Kyo got up and left."K-Kyo-kun!''Tohru choked out thinking Kyo was upset.Instead he came back with a very beat up Shigure.After making sure Shigure would live Tohru sat down."So Tohru-kun when are we going?''Shigure asked cheerfully even though he just got beaten up."Thurday!''she replied happily."Then I should call Ha'ri and tell him to inform the others of when we shall visit Tohru-kun's beautiful cousin!''he announced jumping from his seat and running to the phone.They could hear him shouting excitedly into the phone after five minutes he came back."Tommarow it is!''he shouted.


	3. Welcome to Konohagakure!

ok thanks for the reviews I feel better now!I was just a little freaked out.Anyways I was asked three questions so here are my answers!

What is the pairings?You will all find out either during the Chunin exam or after!But most will be hinted early on.

Why did Kyo beat up Shigure?He was taking to long to wake up and Kyo woke him up the hard way.

Does the Rookie nine,Kakashi, and Iruka know Naruto is a girl?Yeah.And there is no Jutsu so since she was a little kid everyone knew she was a girl.

Chapter 3:Welcome to Konohagakure!

It was now Thursday and everyone had packed up and were at Shigure's home."Why can't we go already?''Momiji whined.He was to excited about the trip and wanted to get there as soon as possible!This,like always,pissed Kyo off and he gave Momiji a soft punch to the head."Wahhh!Kyo's hurting me!''Momiji cried even though the punch was not hard at all."Well we need to wait for my cousin to send a letter back.So we can learn where our first ride is.''Tohru replied.Kagura,who was talking to Tohru,surprisingly was not clinging onto Kyo nodded,supporting her friend."Kay!''Momiji replied happily.Hiro scowled,"You say she lives far.Dosen't that mean we have to wait for hours?Maybe even days!''Tohru looked uneasy as she spoke,"Well...I...Im...sure...Tohru was interupted by a loud knock on the door.Hatsuharu who was closer to the door opened it to reveal a brown haired man with a scar across his nose.He smiled warmly at him,"Excuse me but does Honda Tohru live here?''Hatsuharu nodded,"Hey Tohru there's a guy here to see you!''he shouted over his shoulder.Tohru got up and walked to the door.Every Souma did the same.Hatsuharu sweatdropped.'They act like baby chicks following their mother hen.'he thought to himself."Im Honda Tohru.''Tohru said smiling.The man nodded and pulled an envelope out of a pouch tied around his leg."Natsume-chan asked me to deliver this.I will escort you to Konohagakure.''he said handing Tohru the letter."So get your things ready because we are leaving right now!''he said sternly.Everyone nodded and walked over to their lugage.Once everyone had gathered their belongings they headed out the door."Excuse me but what is your name?''Tohru asked the man feeling a little embarassed about not asking earlier.The man gave her a soft smile,"My name is Umino Iruka.I was Natsume-chan's teacher at the academy.''Tohru tried to remmemer if Natusume had ever given her a letter about him.Finally a sentence popped into her head

"_Well at least you have a normal teacher!I got a dolphin!''_

Tohru smiled,"Natsume wrote to me about you.She said you are like her father.''Iruka smiled thinking back to Natsume,"Well Sandaime-sama gave Natsume permission to use summonings to get us to Konoha faster!''Iruka said cheerfully.Everyone looked confused.Hatori decided to speak up,"What are summonings?''Iruka smiled,"Tohru-san open that letter and you will see what a summoning is.''Tohru looked at the letter nervously.Should she open it?What if summonings were scary?What if they would hurt the others?All eyes were on Tohru.She carefully pulled of the seal to the letter and pulled out a thin piece of paper that had the word 'fox' written in kanji.She looked at it curiosly,"Fox?''Iruka took the paper and placed it on the ground biting his thumb a little blood dripped on the paper.There was five poof's and when the smoke cleared five huge foxes stood there.Everyone,with the exception of Iruka,stood shocked."Get on them they won't bite!''he urged.Everyone just decided to listen to Iruka and hesitantly got on the huge foxes.Iruka got on one too.Making sure everyone was on a fox and wouldn't fall off he smiled,"Alright we are ready!Everyone hang on!''everyone clutched the foxes fur."Let's go!''when those words left Iruka's mouth they all wished they would have walked to Konoha.The foxes were running at high speeds.They were going so fast!All they could see was a blur of colors.After what seemed like hours the foxes stopped everyone dropped to the ground with swirly eyes.When they recovered they were infront of a huge gate the foxes had poofed away."Welcome to Konohagakure!''Iruka said smiling.


	4. The cousins meet!

Chapter 4:Meeting.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Fruits basket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"WOW!ITS SO BIG!''**Momiji cried out happily.Iruka laughed,"Yeah it might be bigger than your place.You should see the clans.They have huge homes!''he exlaimed.Momiji doubted anything was bigger than the Souma's home but shrugged it off and enjoyed the sight.Tohru enjoyed the sight too but was too excited about meeting her cousin to actually get a clear image."Hokage-sama has already found a place for you all to stay in.''Iruka said then turned to look at Tohru,"Would you like to see Natsume-chan training?''Tohru looked at him confused,"Training?''the others looked at him with confusion too,"Do you mean like Martial arts?''Kyo asked hoping he could train too.Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment,"Sort of.You have to see for yourselves.So do you want to go see her Tohru-san?''Tohru thought it over and then nodded.Iruka grinned,"Follow me!''after that they were off.

While they were walking they enjoyed the sights.Everything looked so peaceful.The villagers looked so kind.Everything seemed perfect to them.But for a certain blonde things were not so perfect."AHHHHHH!WHERE IS SHE!MAYBE SHE WAS ATTACKED!OR KIDNAPPED!WHAT IF THE FOXES GOT LOST!WHAT IF THEY GOT HUNGRY AND ATE HER!WHAT IF THEY FELL INTO A WELL?''Sasuke stared at his panicked teammate with amusement.'She looks so cute.'Sasuke's eyes widened at what he said."Cute!''he muttered to himself.Sakura was getting to him.She was being so annoying and asking him on dates that he was losing it!Deciding that his problem was Sakura he started brooding.Sakura on the other hand was staring at him,blushing, and staring at him some more.Ignoring their other teammate."Calm down Natsume.Sakura spar with me.Sasuke you get Natsume.''Kakashi said appearing on a tree branch."Why can't I be with Sasuke?''Sakura asked angrily."You'll hold back.And you will get hurt.Natsume can handle him.''Kakashi said before lunging at Sakura.

Natsume stared at her opponent before lunging at him.Sasuke got ready.He sure as hell didn't want to be punched by Natsume!She could give him a concusion!Natsume aimed a punch to his stomache,but he caught it.Unfortunatley it hurt alot!It felt like she broke his hand!At that moment Iruka and some strangers walked towards them.The strangers looked at them.Sakura was already knocked out.They watched in interest as the blonde girl pulled her fist away from the black-haired boy and delivered another punch this time it conected.Sasuke let out a grunt.Sakura amazingly heard,"Don't worry Sasuke-kun Im coming!''and she ran as fast as she could towards Natsume.Natsume saw her coming and got out of the way just in time.Sakura lost her balance having put all her force into her fist and landed face down on the dirt.Quickly standing up she shouted one name,"NATSUME!''everyone who was present swore they went deaf for a split second.

After the,'Did I just go deaf?'session,everyone stared.Sakura noticed that most people were glaring at her and shifted uncomfortably,"Umm...who are all of you?''she asked trying to keep her embarassment low.Iruka smiled at Natsume and spoke,"Natsume Im sorry we took long.''he then turned to Tohru,"But Tohru-san and the others have arrived!''he stared at Natsume who looked happy.Truly happy.And then to Tohru who looked happier."It's nice to finally meet you,Tohru-chan.''Natsume said her voice soft and happy.She was trying not to hug the person closest to her from excitment.Also another reason she didn't want to hug the person becase the person was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.She mentally shuddered at the image.She and Sasuke were teammates.Maybe close to friends.But she would never hug him until she knew if he thought of her as a friend."It's nice to meet you too,Natsume-chan!''Tohru said happily.

All the Souma's stared.What could they do?She didn't know them they didn't know her.No use in saying something unless she asked.Right?At that moment her gaze turned to them.She scanned them carefully.After looking them all over she gave an approving look."These are the people who took you in?''Natsume asked her gaze never wavering."Yes they are.''Tohru answered a bit nervous.Would her cousin get mad?Her cousin had been alone for 12 years!She had only been alone for 1-2 months before the Souma family took her in.She felt quilty.Then her cousin smiled,"I thank you for taking care of Tohru-chan.''


	5. Bonding

Chapter 4:Bonding.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Fruits basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume happily walked down the streets of Konoha.Behind her Tohru,Kisa,and Kagura followed.Tohru and Natsume wanted to get to know eachother more and decided to spend the rest of the day together.As for Kagura and Kisa?They definatly didn't want to stick with the boys and hear them argue.And went along with them."Hungry?''Natsume asked over her shoulder.The three girls were about to say 'No.' when their stomache's grumbled.Kisa and Tohru blushed while Kagura grinned sheepishly.Natsume laughed,"Let's go to my house.We can get some food then I can show you around.''the other three girls nodded and they were off to Natsume's house.

The girls stared at Natsume.She had lead them to a forest.Why?"This may sound strange.''Natsume began,"But my house is deep in this forest.''The girls looked alarmed.Who lives in a forest?It's dangerous out there!"Isn't it dangerous out there?''Kagura asked.Natsume grinned and nodded happily,"Yeah.It is.But it's peaceful.And all you have to know is how to be careful!''The girls smiled a bit at this.'Brave girl.'Kagura thought."Well let's go!''Natsume cheered and entered the forest.Not noticing a pair of white eyes staring at her.

_"Natsume...''_

Kisa's ears perked and she turned.Tohru noticed,"Is something wrong Kisa-san?''Kisa looked around and shook her head,"No.It was nothing.''she replied softly."Hey hurry or you will get lost!''They heard Kagura call.Nodding Tohru took Kisa's hand and guided her into the woods.When they were all reuinited Natsume spoke,"I wonder how the guys are doing.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''Kyo let out an angry cry.Sakura,who was hiding behind a tree, jumped."What is it now?''Kakashi asked lazily."That girl!The one with pink hair!She's still following us!''he growled out so that only the guys could hear.Sasuke just glared up ahead but inside he was thinking up ways to get rid of Sakura...for good.Kakashi sighed,"Thats Sakura for you.Determined to get _her _'Sasuke-kun'."everyone seemed a bit amused at Sasuke's face.But were a little angry.Sakura had been following them for the past twenty minutes!"I think I know how we can lose her.''Yuki whispered to the other males."What!''Everyone asked surrounding Yuki."Well...

Sasuke smirked.He already had a plan.

Sakura tried to hear what they were saying.Nothing.She sighed,"What are they doing?''she whispered to herself.Looking from behind the tree she saw them talking.She scanned them all and let out a startled gasp,"Where's Sasuke-kun!''she shrieked.She then noticed him walking towards the training grounds."Sasuke-kun!''she cheered.Jumping from tree to tree making sure not to make much noise.When she got to a Cherry Blossom Tree Sasuke stopped.Sakura laid low her hair and clothes didn't stand out to much.She just hoped Sasuke wouldn't find her.'What am I thinking of course he will find me!He's Sasuke-kun!'She inwardly wailed.She had to be quiet.Maybe if Sasuke trained and somehow got hurt she could fix him up and he would fall in love with her!**"Yeah!No way is Ino-pig getting him!**Inner Sakura shrieked happily.She watched and waited.Day dreaming about how Sasuke would admit his love to her.

Sakura's day dream

_''Ugh!''Sasuke grunted getting hurt from falling off a tree while training."Don't worry Sasuke-kun Im here!''Sakura ran over to him and started to fix him up.Sasuke gazed at Sakura lovingly,"Sakura I need to tell you something.Something I wanted to tell you since we met.''Sakura stared at him innocently,"What?''He smiled and cupped her chin,"I love you.''And then he kissed her!_

End Sakura's day dream

Sakura giggled from up in the tree.Sasuke who was still in the training field smirked,"You should really not fall for that anymore Sakura.''Then he walked back to the guys and they ran off.Hoping she would be out of it for at least two hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls sighed happily having just eaten."So where to now?''Tohru asked wanting to explore."Well...I don't know.Anything you have in mind?''Natsume said apologetically."Sure!Let's check the shops!They look different than ours!''Tohru said excited.Natsume smiled,"ok.Follow me!''And they were off.The three other girls noticed Natsume looked different.They didn't know how she looked different but she just did!After pondering a bit more and getting no answer they gave up and followed her."So what store would you like to see?''Natsume asked.The girls heads shot up having been bowed in a thinking matter."Umm...that one!''Tohru said pointing at a nearby store.Natsume nodded,"You want to get your picture taken,huh?''Tohru looked at the sign it read:

**Hello customers!We are having a special Photo booth today!So take your picture!**

She smiled,"Now I can take a picture of you home!''she cheered.Natsume grinned,"Yeah lets go!''The four girls went inside and found the booth easily.They all arranged themselves and when they were ready Natsume put a few coins in.A timer went off four times and four pictures dropped to the floor.Natsume picked them up and handed them to each girl."Wow we look like sisters!''She shouted.The girls looked closely and noticed they did look like sisters."Well looks like we will have alot of stuff in the end.Might as well buy four bags!''Natsume walked over to a rack and picked a orange backpack with yellow trimmings."This ones mine!''She declared.The other girls picked some bags too.Tohru got a sky blue one with white trimmings,Kagura got a dark green one with lime trimmings,and Kisa got a tiger shaped one.Putting their pictures in tha bag they traveled from store to store.In the end their backpacks nearly exploded!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!So who is this white eyed person?You need to read to find out!Please R & R!


	6. The talk!

The legend begins Honda Natsume

Chapter 6:The talk

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Fruits basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two day's since the Souma's had come.No accident had happened yet.Every Souma was awake.Eating Tohru's delicous food.It was peaceful.That is until a certain Kyuubi container broke in through the window."HONDA NATSUME IS HERE!''She shouted happily.She was on the floor.Yuki,being the poliet person he is,got up and walked over to help her out,"Here,Natsume-san.''He said gently taking her hand to help her up.Natsume really didn't need help and pulled her hand back.Yuki was surprised at her strength.She managed to pull him down!Yuki fell on top of her making him transform with a 'poof'.In his place stood a silver rat.His clothes were beside Natsume.Everyone else had turned at the right time.Tohru managed to scoop up Yuki but forgot his clothes.Natsume was left in a daze.Shaking her head she blinked and looked around,"Where's Yuki?''She asked the nervous group."Um...he...uh...went outside!''Tohru stuttered out.Natsume didn't believe them but let it slide getting up,"I hope you don't mind.But I brought Sasuke,Sakura,Iruka-sensei,and Kakashi-sensei.''The group shopk their heads."That's no problem Natsume-chan!''Shigure said happily.Natsume grinned as Sasuke,Sakura, and Kakashi came in through the door.Her grin got bigger when she saw Iruka come in through the broken window.When everyone was seated Tohru fidgeted a bit.She was a little nervous of what her visitor's wanted.Maybe they were here to check up on them.And make sure they were alright.'That has to be it!'She inwardly thought.She didn't want to get the Souma's in trouble."What brings you here?''Yuki asked returning from 'outside'.Natsume smiled,"Talk.We want to get to know all of you better!''Everyone discussed the matter and agreed.

Natsume's POV

I'm not paying much attention to Kakashi explaining what we can say about ourselves.I'm still thinking about Yuki.I don't like him.Only as a friend.Thats all.It's just I can't get the fact that I saw Yuki transform into a rat!How?I don't know.But I saw Tohru pick him up.And how nervous they became.I also saw the clothes he was wearing,next to me.I wonder,do they all transform into rats?I doubt Tohru can.Maybe just the Souma's.But how?Yuki fell on top of me then transformed.Maybe embarassment.Or maybe when he bumps into someone.Maybe it only happens to the boy's when they bump into girl's.I don't really know.I have to find out!Tohru knows.And I'm going to find out no matter what!I can't have my cousin get hurt if rats are not the only animals they can transform into!

End POV

"Ok.Now it's Natsume's turn.''Kakashi stated flipping a page in his so called novel.Natsume nodded,"My name is Honda Natsume.I like...Foxes,ramen,training,pranks.Dislike...Perverts.Hobbies...pranks,taking walks in the woods.Dream...To become Hokage!''Everyone took in the information.Then Kakashi named the next person.Natsume wasn't paying attention though.Instead she thought of something better.She focused on Kyuubi.She looked like she was listening.But she was really in her mind.

Natsume's mind

Natsume walked through a seemingly endless sewer.It smelled horrible.But she ignored it and focused on getting to her goal.She walked for what seemed like hours.But were only minutes.And finally came to a stop in front of what looked like a cage.Only much more larger than normal.It was dark.Very dark.But still she showed no fear as she called out,"Hey fox we need to talk!''As soon as those words left her mouth you could see a maniacal grin in the cage.Sharp teeth bared.Glowing red eyes looking down at her.Then a booming voice,**"WHAT IS IT NOW?''**Natsume didn't wince at the voice she spoke with no fear in her voice,"I need some answers!You saw Yuki transform,right?Why is that?''Red eyes sparkled excitedly,**AH!I SEE YOU ARE NOT TOO FEARFUL ANYMORE!THAT WAY YOU WON'T COST ME MY TITLE AS THE FEARLESS KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!AND OF COURSE I SAW THE BOY TRANSFORM!I SEE WHAT YOU SEE.AS FOR 'HOW?' I DO NOT KNOW EVERYTHING KIT.BUT THERE IS ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!FOLLOW MY COMMAND.AND SOON WE WILL FIND OUT!**Kyuubi stated.Natsume was a bit angry but nodded anyways.She wanted to find out!She could torture Kyubbi later.And so the plan was made.

Back in real world

Natsume came back to reality as soon as the Souma's finished introducing themselves,"Well we shall take our leave now!''Iruka stated as Kakashi,Sakura, and Sasuke left through the door.While he and Natsume left through the broken window.Natsume excited about the plan which would take place at midnight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating fast!I'm making short chapter's so I'll try to make them longer!And Natsume has long hair.Please R & R!


	7. The mission a failure!

The ledend begins Honda Natsume

Chapter 7:The plan!A failure?

Discalimer:I don't own Naruto or Fruits basket!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12 o'clock.In other words midnight.Everyone around Konoha was sleeping peacefully.Dreaming of another day.But one little blonde was not asleep in bed.Instead said blonde was jumping from roof to roof quickly.One would think she was being chased.But if you would look closer she had a backpack that looked like it was going to explode.She kept muttering something then giggling or glaring.A tourist would think she was crazy.But in reality this blonde was on a mission!Her own mission.'And nobody can stop me!'She thought gleefully.She was not aware of the fact she was being watched...and that her 'mission' was about to be ruined.Or was it?

"Should we stop her?''A man asked.You could hear his voice but not see him.For he was hidden in the shadows.Another figure shook it's head,"No.Let Natsume have her fun.We will just have to make sure she dosen't figure everything out.''By the voice you still could tell it was a woman.They waited until Natsume had gotten far enough not to spot them then they too darted off.

Natsume jumped from roof to roof until she got to her desired place.A small house.She smiled.She had built this house with all she was worth.Why?Tohru.She wanted Tohru to feel comfortable!'And living with me and being glared at wouldn't be a very good way to spend your time.'She thought bitterly.She had to shake her head to get rid of those thoughts.She forced herself to smile.She had done a good job!The house was plain.White paint and glass windows.The strangest thing about the house was a fox was painted on the door.Kyuubi had annoyed her so much she gave in and painted it on.She carefully took a few items from the backpack and spread them out on the ground.She pulled out a pencil and notebook and checked something's off.After a few minutes she jumped onto the roof.On the roof there was a door leading down,"I knew an attic was a good idea!"She cheered to herself.It was of course locked.She took out a kunai and within a second the lock snapped.With a grin she opened the door and slipped inside.Still unaware of the hidden figures.

Once inside she took out a scroll.Carefully opening it up she glanced at it.'I'll need to wake Tohru-chan and one of the guys for my plan to succed.'She thought as she carefully crept passed each room.She halted in her steps when she heard footsteps.She dashed into a random room and left the door open a crack.She peeked out and saw that it was a tall male.She squinted in the darkness and noticed the male had orange hair and red like eyes!'Kyo.'She recognized.He walked passed the room she was hiding in and passed two more rooms until she heard him open and shut a door.She then realized he had gone outside,'Hm...all I need to do is get

Tohru-chan to go outside!Then my plan will be perfect!'She thought happily.She the remembered she had walked into a random room.She turned and gazed around.She recognized the scent,'Tohru-chan!'She inwardly wailed.She got on her hands and knees and carefully crawled over.Once at the edge she gazed at the person sleeping peacefully on the bed.Tohru.'This is great!All I have to do is wake her up and get her outside with Kyo!But how?'As she pondered she heard a loud noise from...above?'What the hell?!'She wailed.Tohru too seemed surprised by the noise as she bolted right up.Luckily Natsume was quick enough to dive under the bed.She saw Tohru jump off the bed and run to the door.She opened it and ran out.She heard her feet patting the ground noisily before another door was opened.

Natsume slowly got out of her hiding place and stood.She slowly and quietly crept out of Tohru's room and looked left then right.To her right the door leading out was wide open.She quickened her pace and peeked out the opened door.She didn't see Tohru.But she could smell her.Tohru and Kyo?On the roof?She walked out and hid in the shadows.She could hear them.But not see them.Natsume growled in anger.She needed to be close by in order for her plan to work!So as quickly as possible she jumped into a nearby tree nearly slipping off.But she managed to balance herself by concentrating Chakra to her feet,'Thank you Kakashi-sensei!'She thought happily.

Kyo blushed while he talked to Tohru.He needed to get away!But how?He didn't want Tohru to be alone.His nose then twitched,"Fox."He growled out.He wasn't angry.But he was so nervous he couldn't open his mouth completly in order to sound normal!Tohru looked confused,"Fox?"He nodded and pointed to the tree Natsume was in,"The scent of a fox.In that tree."He growled out again.Natsume gulped from her perch on the tree.'Tohru-chan please do something!Say something!'She begged inwardly.Kami must have been on her side since Tohru said something totally of topic,"How do you know,Kyo-kun?"Tohru asked curiously.Kyo sighed,"Having the cat gives me a better sense of smell.''Natsume noticed how his face darkened at the mention of the cat.'So Kyo has the cat?Does that mean he can transform into a cat?'She pulled out the notebook and wrote something before slipping it back into her backpack.

"Should we do something now?"A man asked."No.She is still confused as to what they mean.Besides she dosen't know if all of them can transform or what it means.''Was the cold reply he got.His eye narrowed,"I see.''He replied with an equally cold voice.They then turned their attention back to the unaware three.They saw Kyo and Tohru still talking and Natsume...pulling out a scroll?They looked closer.It was a scroll.They leaned back and awaited to see what Natsume had in mind.

Natsume's POV

I'm starting to get bored and tired.I need to finish this and find out!Then ask Old man Hokage if he knew.I think it's time I finish it off!I take out a scroll.Biting my thumb I do a few hand seals.I could have done it without the scroll.But I just like using scrolls!And I haven't summoned this type of animal yet.As I finish the seals and slam my hand on the scroll a small poof of smoke surrounds me.I quickly whisper my plan to the tiny frog who salutes and then heads over to Tohru-chan.

End POV

The shadowed figures watched as the frog hopped over to Tohru.It then jumped high and with all it's strength jumped on her back.Tohru lost her balance being so light and fell on Kyo!Natsume was sure time seemed to stop as Tohru fell onto Kyo.The frog had 'poofed' away.And she watched.Fidgeting,trying to keep her excitment low.She was about to find out!But just as Tohru fell on Kyo and she saw the smoke she gasped as Kakashi appeared right behind Tohru!Natsume didn't know if Kyo transformed now!She growled,'Damn it Kakashi!'She inwardly screamed.Then to her horror Kakashi looked at her!His eyes locked on her's.Then he smiled and waved.Her eyes widened.She gathered her backpack and jumped away quickly.She headed to her home,'He followed me.He knew all along.'She wailed.That night everyone in Konoha heard the same angry cry...

**"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry for the long wait!I had to update my other stories!But I need a favor.Can anyone draw me a pic of Natsume?If you can send me a message with the link!If you do send me a pic I will put two chapters of one of your favorite stories!So please help out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
